Renewable energy source is environmental-friendly and clean and has been rapidly developing in recent years. Taking the wind power as an example, the wind power can be used as a clean low-carbon energy source, but the large-scale grid-connection of wind farms causes adverse effect on the safe and economic-effective operation of the power grid. In the case of the large-scale grid-connection of wind farms, the output of the wind power changes significantly, and the change in the power has a contrast trend as compared to the change of the electric load, that is, there is no wind available during the peak period of the load, and there is abundant wind energy in the valley period of the load. This anti-peaking characteristic of the wind power may lead to further increase of the difference between peak and valley in the system, thus the difficulty of grid scheduling is increased, leading to a series of effects on the operation of grid scheduling, the control of voltage, the peak regulation of grid and so on. Wind abandon is common due to insufficient researches. For example, in Inner Mongolia, the grid can operate at full capacity during day, but during night “wind abandon” is adopted for wind power at off-peak hours of electric loads to ensure the heat supply for urban residents, which is a great pity.